Hey little princess
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: One-Shot: Never would've anyone share the thought that this little miracle would make the Great Salamander shed tears. Nine months of waiting, actually would make him cry, cry for happiness that his own little bundle of perfectness now is born.


_**~Hey little princess~**_

_**.**_

Natsu felt how tears built up when he looked at the little bundle in his arms. Just this little new family member could make the 'ultimate' Salamander cry, not because of sadness, no, it's because of happiness.

"Hey little princess…" the pink haired man spoke softly to the sleeping baby, a soft fluff of strawberry blonde hair crowned the newborn's head, her black eyes looked up to him in wonder and curiosity. Beside him lays a young woman with a pleased smile on her lips, sweat made her hair stay glued to her forehead and neck. "You know who I am, right?" Natsu smiles when the baby squirmed in his arms.

"Natsu… I want to hold her." the mother of the child said in a tiredly, her brown eyes pleading. The pink haired man nodded with a smile on his lips. He stood up from the chair and carefully handed the sleeping baby over to the blonde mage who shared some tears over the perfect little infant in her arms. "She's perfect." she mumbled and hugged the baby closer so her own nose touched her daughter's.

"She needs a name you know." the dragon slayer said and scooted the chair closer to the bed so he could see his baby.

"Thinking of something?" he asked and looked at her with his head tilted to the side. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, Ichimei."

~õ~

Makarov smiled softly while he looked at Natsu who stood in front of him with little Ichimei in his arms, the baby now fully awake smiled up to her grinning father.

"You ready?" the older mage asked him. Natsu nods to him and walks up and stand beside the short man. "Good, let's greet the guild with our new recruit." the pink haired man looked back at Lucy who waved him off with a smile.

When the door got opened the whole guild's attention got taken by the two mages up by the stairs. Makarov let Natsu step forward so he stood at the top of the stairs, the little bundle in his arms gave away a small whine and the father smiled softly down to his daughter who looked at him with big black orbs that held a little bit of brown.

"Here in my arms," he started with a strong voice. "I am holding a beautiful baby with golden red hair color, a mixture of onyx and brown to eye color."

The guild members had now gathered together down by the end of the stairs.

"I present you Ichimei Dragneel!" the guild members let out a roar of happiness and greetings to the little baby girl, daughter to Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia. Boyfriend and girlfriend who didn't expect to get a child so early in their relationship. But that how it goes when you doesn't use protection at those… uhm… "special moments".

* * *

Lucy chuckled while she watched her boyfriend and daughter sleep in the couples queen sized bed. It's been twp month since Ichimei's birth and now the little baby laid beside her snoring father's armpit, maybe it's comfortable. Lucy shook her head. Slowly she laid down beside her family and put her head on Natsu's out stretched arm and used it as a pillow. Her left arm laid on the dragon slayer's belly, her right hand caressing her daughter's head. All of sudden the baby opened her eyes, her face scrunched up and just like that the baby let out a cute little sneeze, a loud _and_ cute sneeze indeed.

Natsu who got startled sat straight up, his face turned to the blonde and the little baby twitched her nose.

"Oh god… she almost gave me a heart attack." he breathed and laid back down, but this time he shifted so he laid on the side. Their baby looked between her parents who both smiled down at her. Natsu wiggled his pinky over Ichimei's face and the baby playfully tried to grab it and once she did she plucked it inside her mouth, drenching the finger with drool, but the father did less care about it. "Hey little princess." he said when Ichimei looked towards him with her two colored eyes.

Lucy's lips curled up to a soft smile. Her family had grown, hers and Natsu's daughter who would caring on their genes to her own kids.

Natsu tore his eyes away from his daughter and looked up to Lucy who did the same. Leaning forwards towards her the blonde closed her eyes when his lips touched hers ever so tenderly.

Yeah, this is what she wants, and she won't let it go, _never._

_|END|_

* * *

_**Hello people, how are you doing? I'm fine and so are my friend who sits beside me right now. Because of her presence I can unfortunately not write any of my stories, so I came up with this little oneshot (: leave a review if you want~ **_

_**I personally like this fanfic, 'cuz my forst NaLu family OS was crap and my English really did suck back then(actually it is almost a year ago!) but now, thanks to all the fanfics I have read during this year, adding three months, the grammar and spelling has increased to a more professional style (but my English will not ever be perfect so sorry for any grammar or spelling misstake T_T)**_

_**But just as I said before, leave a review if you want ;)**_

_**Ichimei = survivor ( or "one niece" )**_

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


End file.
